Híbrido
by LiaCollins
Summary: Dean e Sam encontram uma misteriosa garota que vai despertar paixões e ajudá-los a caçar uma famosa e perigosa criatura.
1. Encontro Na Estrada

**Título: **Híbrido

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria:** Suspense, Romance, Crossover

**Advertências:** Sem conteúdo homossexual. Relacionamento heterossexual com personagem original. Fic narrada através de vários pontos de vista.

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Completa: **[ ] Yes [x] No

**Resumo: **Dean e Sam encontram uma misteriosa garota que vai despertar paixões e ajudá-los a caçar uma famosa e perigosa criatura.

* * *

><p><strong>Por um milagre, bateu uma vontade de escrever uma fic de Supernatural sem casal Yaoi. Então comecei a escrever essa, que tem um personagem original meu. Mais uma long fic. Espero que gostem!<strong>

* * *

><p>A madrugada passava lentamente em uma estrada no interior dos EUA. Por ela caminhava uma garota de 20 anos e uma beleza única. Ruiva, de cabelos cacheados e beirando seus quadris, além de penetrantes olhos azuis quase marinhos e um corpo esguio. Assim era a menina. Ela carregava uma mochila verde em suas costas e estava cansada, faminta e sedenta. Cambaleva tentando se manter de pé e andando, até que luzes fortes de um farol pararam sobre ela e quase a cegaram.<p>

**Garota POV**

Eu não aguento mais. Estou a horas nessa estrada desde que o último carro que roubei foi destruído por um demônio. Tento me manter em pé e andando, mas sinto minha lucidez se esvaindo, então sinto fortes luzes de farol sobre mim. Tapo meu olhos, já acostumados à escuridão da estrada, então as luzes diminuem, o carro freia e dois rapazes saem de dentro do carro, cada um segurando uma arma em suas mãos. Apesar de sentir medo das armas, não posso negar que seus donos são lindos. Meus pensamentos são interrompidos pelo loiro, que para na minha frente com seu rifle de cano serrado apontado para mim e fala:

Dean: Ei, quem é você e o que faz sozinha no meio da estrada?

Garota (sarcástica): Nossa, quanto cavalheirismo!

Sam: Responda a pergunta, por favor.

Garota: Vou responder, mas só porque você foi educado. Meu nome é Sky Johnson e eu estou a pé porque meu carro foi destruído a 2 horas atrás. E vocês, quem são?

Dean: Eu sou Dean Winchester e esse é Sam, meu irmão. Como você ainda está viva depois de estar andando a 2 horas?

Sky (sorrindo): Vamos dizer que sou uma garota forte.

Sam: Mas você está sozinha? Não tem mais ninguém?

Sky: Sim. Vivo sozinha a 2 anos.

Dean: E quantos anos você tem?

Sky: 20. Isso é um interrogatório, por acaso? Vocês não estão vendo que eu não estou bem? Ah, já sei! Vocês são o tipo de pessoas que dão chute em cachorro morto?

Sam (abaixando a arma): Desculpa o mal jeito. É que encontrar uma pessoa sozinha no meio da noite em uma estrada deserta é no mínimo suspeito.

Dean (ríspido): Concordo plenamente.

Sky: Entendo. Mas não se preocupe, não sou um monstro. Até porque monstros não existem, né?

Sam: Eu não diria isso...

Sky (surpresa): Vocês são caçadores?

Dean: Como sabe das caçadas?

Sky: Porque também sou caçadora.

Dean: E onde estão suas armas?

Sky: Na mochila. Estou cansada demais pra segurar uma arma. A mochila já está pesando o suficiente.

Sam: Bem, agora seremos cavalheiros. Vamos te ajudar. Venha conosco.

Dean: O que?

Sam: Dean! Ela precisa de ajuda!

Dean: Ela pode ser um demônio, Sam!

Sky (zangada): Não se preocupe, Dean. Não preciso da ajuda de vocês. Podem ir com seu carro que eu...

**Dean POV**

A tal Sky estava falando com a gente em um tom de voz agressivo, como uma criança mal-criada, mas antes que terminasse, acabou sendo vencida pelo cansaço e desmaiando. Eu e Sam corremos em direção a ela, mas eu estava mais perto, então cheguei primeiro e a amparei. A garota estava suja e suada, mas seu cheiro ainda era inebriante e sua beleza ainda se fazia presente. Eu não pude deixar de sentir um arrepio nas costas quanto ela tombou em meus braços. Fiquei olhando seu lindo rosto, perdido nos traços da sua boca carnuda, quando fui despertado pela voz de meu irmãozinho:

Sam: Planeta Terra chamando Dean!

Dean (se virando para Sam): Que foi, Sam?

Sam: O que foi? ACORDA, DEAN! A garota está precisando de tratamento médico! Não podemos passar o resto na noite nessa estrada!

Dean: Tem razão. Vamos voltar para o carro.

Eu carreguei a garota e a levei para o banco de trás do meu bebê. Então eu e Sammy retomamos nossos lugares e seguimos caminho para a cidade de Springwood. Mortes estranhas de crianças têm acontecido lá, na Rua Elm, a 1 mês, por isso resolvemos ir investigar.

Alguns minutos depois, Sam interrompeu o silêncio, não conseguindo refrear a piadinha imbecil que dançava em seus lábios:

Sam (malicioso): Você gostou da garota, hein? Ficou todo hipnotizado quando ela caiu em seus braços!

Dean: Vai para o inferno, Sammy!

Sam desatou a rir, enquanto eu digiria lutando para conter a minha raiva e aumentava cada vez mais a velocidade. Horas mais tarde, já amanhecendo, chegamos à cidade. Não tardamos a perguntar aos pedestres que passavam por nós, o endereço do hospital mais próximo. Minutos depois nós adentrávamos o tal hospital com Sky novamente em meus braços. Isso já estava virando um hábito, mas eu estava adorando. Sammy que não me escutasse!

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos a obra! Rsss!<strong>


	2. Hospital

**Mais um capítulo da fic! Espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p><strong>SKY POV<strong>

Finalmente abri os olhos e ao olhar em volta percebi que estava em um quarto de um hospital. Ia me levantar quando ouvi uma voz familiar ao meu lado:

Dean (segurando-a e impedindo-a de levantar): Ei, você está muito fraca. Não pode se levantar.

Ao sentir suas mãos me tocarem minha mente voltou à minha infância e o pânico tomou conta de mim. Eu comecei a me debater, afastando as mãos dele de meus braços entre lágrimas:

Sky: Não! Me solta! Tira as mãos de mim, por favor!

Dean (soltando ela): Tá, já soltei! Mas não precisa ficar histérica!

Sky: E você não precisa ser grosso!

De repente Sam interrompeu nossa briga entrando no quarto com um copo d'água em suas mãos:

Sam: Não é possível! Sky mal acordou e vocês já estão brigando?

Sky: Manda seu irmão manter as mãos dele longe de mim que vai ficar tudo bem!

Sam (com um olhar de reprovação): Ah não, Dean! Mal conhece a menina e já está dando em cima dela?

Dean: Não é nada disso, Sammy! Ela tentou levantar e eu a impedi, só isso.

Sam: Dean, se fosse só isso ela não ia ficar alterada desse jeito.

Sky: Mas foi só isso mesmo, Sam. É que eu não gosto que me toquem, só isso.

Dean (malicioso): Tarde demais.

Sky (assustada): Como assim?

Sam: É que você desmaiou e Dean te carregou para dentro do nosso carro e depois aqui para dentro do hospital.

Não podia ver meu rosto naquele momento, mas tenho certeza que estava vermelho, pois pela vergonha que senti por saber que estive nos braços de Dean, eu com certeza estava corada. Desviei o olhar para meus pés e depois para Sam. Então criei coragem e falei:

Sky: Obrigada pela ajuda, Sam.

Dean (chateado): E eu? Não mereço um "obrigado" também não? Afinal, fui eu que te carreguei para o carro e depois aqui pra dentro!

Sky (ríspida): E foi exatamente por você esperar um agradecimento que eu não o fiz. Não gosto de quem faz as coisas querendo algo em troca.

Sam (sufocando uma risada): Podia ter ido dormir sem essa, Dean.

Dean: Ah, me deixa em paz, Sam! Explica tudo para a marrentinha aí! Eu vou sair e tomar uma cerveja!

Sky: Vai lá, se enfia em uma balde de cerveja, imbecil!

Dean: Olha aqui, garota...

Sam (largando o copo e segurando Dean): Vai tomar sua cerveja, Dean. Eu converso com ela.

Dean: Tá bom!

Dean deu as costas para nós dois e saiu batendo a porta do quarto, esquecendo-se completamente que estava em um hospital. Então Sam se virou pra mim e disse:

Sam: Desculpe pelo meu irmão. As vezes ele é um imbecil.

Sky: Eu percebi. Mas o que ele estava querendo dizer com "explica tudo"?

Sam: Bem, é que a médica que te atendeu disse que você está com desidratação e um início de desnutrição. Por isso vai precisar ficar 2 dias aqui.

Sky: Ah não! Eu não vou aguentar ficar dois dias deitada em uma cama sem fazer nada!

Sam: Vai sim. Você precisa disso. Não seja teimosa, por favor.

Sam fez uma carinha de cachorrinho chorão que eu não resisti. Com um sorriso eu olhei pra ele e disse em um tom de voz brincalhão:

Sky: Está bem, doutor! Eu fico!

Sam (sorrindo): Ótimo!

Sky: Aliás, onde nós estamos?

Sam: Nós estamos em uma cidade chamada Springwood. Eu e Dean estávamos vindo para cá quando encontramos você. Houveram algumas mortes estranhas de crianças aqui, na Rua Elm.

Sky: Parece um caso interessante. Adoro pegar assassinos de crianças. Posso ajudar?

Sam: Claro que pode, assim que receber alta.

Sky: Que minha alta venha logo, então.

Sam: Ela virá. Daqui a 2 dias.

Sky: Como será que Dean vai encarar a minha ajuda nessa caçada?

Sam: Esqueça o Dean e descanse, Sky. Você precisa repousar.

Sky: Não preciso que me digam o que fazer, Sam. Mas tudo bem, vou descansar sim.

Então fechei os olhos e dormi profundamente ainda um pouco cansada pela longa caminhada da noite anterior.

**Dean POV**

Saí daquele quarto tão furioso que esqueci que estava em um hospital e bati a porta com força. No corredor uma enfermeira reclamou comigo e eu pedi desculpas. Depois disso fui para o bar mais próximo. Sentei em uma cadeira e logo uma garçonete gata veio me atender:

Garçonete (maliciosa): O que deseja, bonitão?

Dean (malicioso): Agora, a cerveja mais gelada que você tiver aí. Depois, quem sabe algo mais.

Garconete (maliciosa): Vou buscar sua cerveja. Sobre o "algo mais" conversamos mais tarde.

Então ela saiu dando uma piscada para mim e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Após alguns minutos ela trouxe a cerveja e me deixou sozinho novamente. Eu a observei voltar para o cozinha e não pude deixar de reparar em seu belo traseiro. Assim que ela sumiu na porta da cozinha, eu comecei a beber. Entre em um gole e outro da bebida, só um nome, apenas um rosto vinha em minha mente. Sky. Aquela menina marrenta tinha o dom de mexer comigo. Apesar da atração que aquela garçonete me causou, era o rosto da Sky que povoava meus pensamentos. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos a obra! Rsss!<strong>


	3. Pesquisa Interessante

**Mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

Dois dias depois Sky recebeu alta e eu fui buscá-la. Dean ficou no nosso quarto de motel pesquisando sobre o nosso caso na internet. Ele não me disse nada, mas percebi que a garota mexia com ele de forma incomum. Ela despertava vários sentimentos nele e o mais forte deles era raiva. Ela também não gostava muito dele pelo que pude perceber, mas não podia ter muita certeza porque não a conhecia direito.

A raiva entre eles era tanta que eu tinha medo que eles tivessem outra briga, dessa vez mais feia. Claro que Dean não bateria em uma mulher, mas sabe-se lá se ela não machucaria meu irmão. Quando nos encontramos a noite, após eu deixar Sky no hospital para ir no motel tomar um banho, eu contei pra ele que ela nos ajudaria na caçada. Ele não gostou nem um pouco. Reclamou, esbravejou, mas no fim aceitou. No entanto, disse que ficaria de olho nela. Finalmente chegamos no motel. Pra descontrair eu falei quando estávamos parados diante da fachada do lugar:

Sam (sorrindo): Lar, doce motel!

**Sky POV**

Finalmente chegamos no hotel. Ainda na porta Sam fez uma piadinha muito fofa, mas obviamente não o deixei perceber minha opinião. Não é do meu feitio deixar que estranhos saibam o que eu realmente sinto. Então não esbocei nenhuma reação. Apenas falei:

Sky: Vamos entrar?

Sam: Vamos!

Nós entramos no prédio e seguimos para o elevador, pois Sam já tinha a chave do quarto. Rapidamente chegamos ao 3º andar e fomos em direção ao quarto. Lá dentro, Dean encarava o monitor de um notebook muito concentrado. Quando ele escutou a porta se abrir disse sem tirar os olhos da tela à sua frente:

Dean: Enquanto vocês vinham para cá, o papai aqui descobriu uma coisa muito interessante fazendo uma pesquisa. A 20 anos atrás um serial killer conhecido como "O Retalhador de Springwood" matou muitas crianças nessa cidade usando uma luva com facas no lugar dos dedos projetada por ele mesmo. Depois de algum tempo foi descoberto que seu nome era Freddy Krueger e então ele foi preso. O defensor público que cuidou do caso era muito bom e por isso descobriu que havia um erro na prisão dele. As provas não foram suficientes para condená-lo e assim Krueger foi libertado. Então nesse dia, já durante a noite, ele ouviu os gritos do povo. Os moradores furiosos, conduzidos pelo Tenente Thompson e sua esposa Marge, haviam decidido se vingar. O casal e os vizinhos da rua Elm colocaram gasolina no local onde Freddy passava suas noites e atearam fogo. As pessoas que assistiram tudo vibraram ao vê-lo em chamas, jurando vingança. Com um último grito, Freddy correu em direção às chamas e desapareceu. O corpo nunca foi achado. Desde então gira em volta desse safado uma lenda que diz que, enquanto virava churrasquinho, ele invocou os demônios dos sonhos, que tem o poder de tornar real os pesadelos das vítimas e pediu imortalidade. Em troca ele se tornaria o maior assassino dos pesadelos. E, você sabe, maninho, que segundo o jornal que nós lemos, as crianças que foram assassinadas aqui recentemente foram retalhadas.

Sam: Então esse Freddy Krueger morreu na mesma Rua Elm em que essas vítimas atuais estão sendo assassinadas?

Dean: Exatamente!

Sky: Seria um espírito vingador.

Dean: Talvez. Mas vamos conversar com os pais das vítimas primeiro.

Sky: E quantas vítimas são?

Sam: Três.

Dean (sorridente): E como diria o Fred do Scooby-Doo, vamos nos separar!

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos a obra! Rsss!<strong>


	4. Rua Elm

**Um Capítulo mais comprido! Espero q gostem! O próximo virá logo! Prometo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dean POV<strong>

Nós demoramos um pouco para irmos para a Rua Elm, pois tínhamos que nos arrumar para parecermos agentes do FBI e, para piorar a situação a metidinha da Sky quis tomar banho. Ela disse que precisava de uma ducha de verdade, porque banho de hospital é um droga. Bem, eu tenho que discordar. Adorei os banhos que as enfermeiras gostosas me deram quando fiquei internado por causa do acidente que o desgraçado do Azazel provocou com o meu bebê, onde eu estava com papai e Sam.

Bem, ela foi tomar o banho dela, enquanto eu e meu maninho trocávamos de roupa no quarto. Ao vê-la sair do banheiro, eu levei um choque. Aquela mulher linda, elegante, vestindo aquela roupa social, com os cabeços bem presos em um rabo de cavalo e uma maquiagem perfeita, cujo batom realçava seus volumosos lábios, não lembrava em nada a garota suja e com os cabelos e roupas bagunçados que desmaiou em meus braços dois dias atrás. Fiquei alguns segundos encarando ela sem reação até que sua voz me dispertou:

Sky: Está tudo bem, Dean?

Dean: Que? Ah! Está sim. Vamos?

**Sam POV**

Cerca de 20 minutos depois de deixarmos o hotel, nós chegamos na Rua Elm e então nos separamos. Eu fui na casa da 1ª vítima, Kevin Rush, um menino de 7 anos. Diante da porta, eu respirei fundo e bati. Uma senhora com um olhar muito triste me atendeu:

Sam (mostrando uma insígnia do FBI): Bom dia, senhora. Eu sou o agente Chad Balzary, do FBI e estou aqui para investigar a morte de Kevin Rush. A senhora seria a mãe dele?

Mulher: Sim. Meu nome é Mia Rush. Entre e me acompanhe, por favor.

Atendendo ao pedido dela, eu entrei e a segui até a sala, onde nós nos sentamos e ela voltou a falar:

Mia: Bem, eu não entendo o que senhor faz aqui, agente Balzary. Eu já disse tudo o que sabia para a polícia.

Sam: Eu entendo, Sra. Rush. Mas agora nós tomamos a liderança da investigação, por isso precisamos falar com as famílias das vítimas pessoalmente.

Mia: Então o senhor vai falar com os pais das outras duas crianças também?

Sam: Na verdade, dois colegas meus já estão falando com eles nesse momento. Então, a senhora pode me contar o que aconteceu?

Mia (com lágrimas nos olhos): Está bem. Eu botei meu filho para dormir como sempre. Ele estava bem, dormia tranquilo, em sono profundo. Na manhã seguinte quando eu fui acordá-lo, o encontrei morto na cama.

Sam: Segundo o relatório policial, o corpo do Kevin estava retalhado. Isso procede?

Mia (enxugando as lágrimas): Sim.

Sam: As portas e janelas da casa estavam trancadas por dentro?

Mia: Sim.

Sam: A senhora ou seu marido ouviram algum barulho estranho durante a madrugada?

Mia: Eu não ouvi nada. Meu marido morreu em um acidente de carro quando Kevin ainda era um bebê.

Sam: Sinto muito, Sra. Rush.

Mia: Obrigada.

Sam: A senhora tem alguma idéia de quem poderia querer fazer mal ao seu filho?

Mia (chorando novamente): Não! Ele era bom bom garoto! Não fazia mal a ninguém!

Arrasada, a Sra. Rush não conseguiu mais se segurar e chorou compulsivamente. Eu tentei acalmá-la e a seu pedido fui buscar um copo de água com açúcar para ela. Após beber tudo e ver que ela tinha recuperado o controle, eu falei:

Sam: Bem, acho que já encerramos o interrogatório. Eu prometo que vamos fazer o possível para pegar quem fez isso com seu filho.

Mia: Obrigada, agente Balzary!

E após me despedir da Sra. Rush eu fui embora da casa e voltei para o Impala, chegando lá praticamente na mesma hora que Dean. Recostados no carro, nós dois ficamos esperando Sky.

**Dean POV**

Depois que nos separamos, eu segui para onde morava a 2ª vítima, uma garotinha de 5 anos chamada Dorothy Malone. Bati na porta e um homem alto e sério me atendeu:

Homem: Bom dia, o que o senhor deseja?

Dean (mostrando o distintivo do FBI): Bom dia. Eu sou o agente David Tyler do FBI e estou aqui para investigar a morte de Dorothy Malone. O senhor é o Sr. Malone?

Homem: Sim. Sou Jeremiah Malone. Pode entrar.

Ele me levou até seu escritório e sentados em sua mesa retomamos a conversa:

Dean: Sr. Malone, me conte exatamente o que aconteceu com sua filha.

Jeremiah: Já falei para a polícia! Porque tenho que repetir tudo para o senhor? Leia o relatório, oras!

Dean: Eu já li. Mas estando à frente do caso agora, eu preciso ouvir o que aconteceu das próprias testemunhas. O senhor poderia fazer o que eu pedi?

Jeremiah: Está bem! Está bem! Minha esposa colocou Dorothy para dormir e depois veio se deitar comigo também. Tudo estava tranquilo, até que no dia seguinte acordei com os gritos dela e quando cheguei no quarto, nossa filha estava morta na cama e Claire estava parada na porta aos prantos.

Dean: O relatório diz que Dorothy morreu retalhada. É verdade?

Jeremiah: Sim. Se eu pego o desgraçado que fez isso...

Dean: Acalme-se, Sr. Malone. Nós vamos pegá-los. Vocês ouviram algum barulho durante a noite?

Jeremiah: Não! Não ouvimos nada! Estava tudo no mais perfeito silêncio!

Dean: A casa estava trancada por dentro?

Jeremiah: Claro que sim! Sempre trancamos todas as portas e janelas daqui antes de dormir! Eu não entendo como isso aconteceu! Não tinha como alguém entrar aqui!

Dean: Eu entendo, Sr. Malone. Mas, onde está sua esposa agora? Precisarei falar com ela também.

Jeremiah: Infelizmente isso não será possível. A morte de Dorothy foi demais para Claire. Ela entrou em colapso e eu tive que interná-la em uma clínica psiquiátrica. Minha esposa já não existe mais. Tudo o que resta agora é um corpo sem mente.

Dean: Sinto muito, Sr. Malone. Sendo assim, eu não tenho mais perguntas. Obrigado pela sua atenção.

Jeremiah: Não precisa agradecer. Só prometa que pegará o desgraçado que matou a minha garotinha!

Dean: Eu vou pegá-lo. Prometo.

Depois do interrogatório, o Sr. Malone me acompanhou até a porta e após entrar no meu bebê, eu voltei ao meu bebê, chegando praticamente ao mesmo tempo que meu irmão. Então nós ficamos aguardando a metidinha.

**Sky POV**

Após nos dividirmos, eu segui rumo à residência da 3ª vítima, um garoto de 11 achos, cujo nome era Guy Stokes. Assim que cheguei no local senti a profunda tristeza que emanava de lá. Isso me balançou, mas eu tomei fôlego e toquei a campainha. Um senhor que aparentava ter uns 60 anos me atendeu. Ele era calmo, mas seu olhar seria capaz de deixar qualquer um deprimido. Ao me ver ele falou com um tom de voz gentil:

Homem: Bom dia. Em que posso ajudar?

Sky: Bom dia, eu sou a agente Mariah Perry, do FBI e estou aqui porque fui encarregada de investigar a morte de Guy Stokes. O senhor é Clay Stokes, o avô dele?

Clay: Sim. Então a polícia não está mais cuidando desse caso?

Sky: Não. Ele é nosso agora.

Clay: Ainda bem. A polícia daqui não é muito competente, mas o FBI... bem, tenho certeza que vocês pegarão esse desgraçado que matou as crianças.

Sky: Faremos o possível, Sr. Stokes. Posso entrar?

Clay: Ah, claro! Que falta de educação a minha! Entre!

Nós entramos e fomos até a sala, onde ele me convidiou a sentar ao seu lado em um sofá. Então finalmente iniciei o interrogatório:

Sky: Sr. Stokes, o senhor poderia me contar o que aconteceu na noite da morte do seu neto?

Clay: Bem, meu filho e a esposa morreram em um acidente de avião a 3 anos e desde então eu crio Guy sozinho. Naquele dia, eu o coloquei na cama, li uma história até ele adormecer, como sempre fazia e fui dormir. No dia seguinte, eu o encontrei morto no chão com o corpo todo cortado.

Diante das tristes lembranças, o doce senhor não se conteve e, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas e o rosto nas mãos, começou a chorar. Comovida, eu coloquei a mão em seus ombros e fiquei em silêncio, concentrada em passar um pouco de paz para ele. Logo, meu gesto pareceu surtir efeito e ele levantou a cabeça com uma expressão mais serena falando:

Clay: Nossa! De repente sinto uma paz tão grande dentro de mim!

Sky (sorrindo): Que bom! Posso continuar então?

Clay: Pode sim.

Sky: Bem, a casa estava trancada por dentro?

Clay: Sim. Faço isso toda noite. É um hábito.

Sky: O senhor ouviu algum barulho durante a noite?

Clay: Não. Tudo estava normal.

Sky: Bem, não tenho mais perguntas. Obrigada pela atenção, Sr. Stokes. E eu desejo do fundo do meu coração que o senhor consiga superar essa tragédia.

Clay: Obrigado você por ser tão gentil. Aliás, você não é jovem demais para ser agente do FBI?

Sky: Na verdade, eu sou super-dotada.

Clay: Ah! Está explicado então! Eu a acompanho até a porta.

Apesar de sua doçura, eu tinha que ter a certeza que ele havia me falado a verdade e não tinha me escondido nada, então li sua mente durante o tempo que permaneci em sua sala. Com isso, confirmei que ele não mentira e me contou tudo que sabia.

Quando eu encerrei o interrogatório, deixei a casa, com a certeza que tinha dado ao menos um pouco de conforto para aquele coração tão sofrido e voltei para o Impala, onde encontrei os rapazes já esperando por mim. Uma vez dentro do carro, nós fomos para o necrotério ver os corpos, enquanto contávamos uns para os outros o desenrolar das conversas que tivemos com as famílias das vítimas. Para a minha própria proteção, já que mal conhecia os Winchester e ainda não queria usar minha telepatia neles, eu ocultei deles a leitura que fiz da mente do Sr. Stokes. Ainda era muito cedo para contar a eles o meu grande segredo, que tanta dor já me trouxera.

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos a obra! Rsss!<strong>


	5. Necrotério

**Desculpem por demorar a postar. Prometo não demorar tanto daqui para frente. Me perdoem também pelo capítulo pequeno, ainda mais depois de tanto tempo sem atualizar. Acontece q hoje n estou muito inspirada, mas quis atualizar a fic de qualquer maneira por vocês q a estão acompanhando. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dean POV<strong>

No necrotério, nós trocamos umas palavras com o encarregado, que logo nos deixou passar. Depois fomos para a sala de autópsia, onde o legista nos recebeu:

Dr. Hawkes: Boa tarde. O que desejam?

Dean (apontando para si mesmo e para os outros dois enquanto falava): Boa tarde. Eu sou o agente David Tyler, esse é o agente Chad Balzary e essa é a agente Mariah Perry. Nós somos do FBI e estamos aqui para ver os corpos de Kevin Rush, Dorothy Malone e Guy Stokes.

Dr. Hawkes (apontando para as 3 mesas atrás dos agentes): Ah. Os assassinatos em série. Bem, eu sou o Dr. Sidney Hawkes e as crianças estão logo ali.

Nós três nos dirigimos para as mesas onde estavam os corpos e começamos a examinar as pequenas vítimas. Então, Sammy se virou para o legista, que autopsiava outro corpo, e perguntou:

Sam: Os três foram mesmo retalhados?

Dr. Hawkes: Sim. E o mas estranho é que o formato dos cortes parece o de uma mão. Como se o assassino tivesse lâminas nas mãos, como o Edward Mãos de Tesoura.

Dean: Como as luvas do Retalhador de Springwood?

Ao me ouvir mencionar Freddy Krueger, o médico estremeceu, ficou sério e seu olhar ficou sombrio. Ele nos encarou e respondeu:

Dr. Hawkes: Infelizmente sim, mas esse cretino já morreu a muito tempo.

Sky: Nós sabemos. As crianças morreram na hora ou sofreram por algum tempo?

Dr. Hawkes: Elas morreram na hora. Graças a Deus! Os pobrezinhos não aguentariam a dor desses ferimentos.

Sam: Tem razão. Ao menos isso.

Nós examinamos os cadáveres por mais algum tempo e voltamos para o motel. Como já estava escurecendo, nós resolvemos ficar no nosso quarto pesquisando um pouco mais sobre a vida de Krueger. No dia seguinte, nós iríamos para o local onde ele morreu procurar alguma pista de seu corpo. Ele foi queimado, mas se ainda está atacando é porque ainda existe algum rastro dele por aí. Isso sem falar que o cadáver nele não foi encontrado.

A metidinha da Sky pediu outro quarto para ela ao lado do nosso. Ela disse que não se sentia à vontade dormindo no mesmo cômodo com dois homens estranhos. Sammy, como era de se esperar, entendeu perfeitamente os motivos dela, mas eu fiquei muito desconfiado. A garota parece assustada e avessa à aproximação demais. Não que eu quisesse me aproximar dela, claro! Jamais encostaria minhas belas mãos naquela garota chata por mais bonita que ela seja. Eu disse que ela é bonita? Caramba, o que está acontecendo com você, Dean!

Depois de muita pesquisa, Sky voltou para o quarto dela e Sammy e eu deitamos nas nossas camas para dormir. De repente, eu acordei, mas não estava mais no motel. Eu estava caminhando por uma rua que eu não conheço. No fim dela tinha uma praça onde crianças brincavam alegremente. Uma garotinha pulava corda com um sorriso macabro no rosto e cantava uma musiquinha ainda mais assustadora:

Menina: "Um, dois, O Freddy vem te pegar,

Três, quatro, é melhor trancar a porta.

Cinco, Seis, Agarre seu crucifixo,

Sete, oito, fique acordado até tarde.

Nove, dez, não durma nunca mais."

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


End file.
